Pasiones oscuras
by locuramkr
Summary: Anastasia comenzaba a rehacer su vida, no de la mejor manera, pero de a poco iba dejando su pasado atrás. Hasta que una noche...
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a Todos! Aquí les traigo un nuevo fic. Nunca escribí sobre Cincuenta sombras de Grey. Cualquier opinión o sugerencia que tengan, los invito a que me lo digan. Gracias por leerme y espero que la disfruten!**

 _Disclaimer_ _: los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de_ _E. L. James. Solo escribo por pura diversión._

 **Pasiones oscuras**

Capítulo 1 : Reencuentro ¿Casualidad o Inevitable?

\- ¡Maldición!- Exclamó Ana, mientras buscaba las llaves de su auto. Comenzó a poner su living patas para arriba, muy segura de haberlas olvidado allí. Frenó repentinamente tomando una gran bocanada de aire, y así poder evitar que el malhumor la invadiera. Mientras lo exhalaba, no pudo dejar de notar que aquel ambiente que la rodeaba estaba hecho un desastre: ropa tirada sobre el hermoso sillón de dos cuerpos que Ray le había regalado, una taza de té que había olvidado ayer a la noche cuando se desvelo hablando con Kate por Skype, los pocos muebles que tenía estaban cubiertos por una fina capa de polvo… Sintió un leve sentimiento de impotencia e irritación pero el saber que contaba con poco tiempo para llegar a su trabajo, hizo que su concentración pasara de nuevo a las llaves. Y justo cuando estaba por perder la cabeza, allí las vio, apoyadas en la pequeña canasta de mimbre sobre esa estupenda barra desayunadota de cedro que dividía el living de la cocina- comedor, y que en este momento no se podía apreciar por estar tan llena de papeles y cosas inútiles. Cogió sus llaves y salió tan rápido como pudo.

No había sido un año muy bueno para Anastasia. La pequeña editorial en la que trabajaba había quebrado, dejándola sin trabajo, y con un alquiler y gastos de los cuales debía hacerse cargo. Pasó por varias entrevistas de las cuales no obtuvo noticias. El tiempo transcurría y la escasez de dinero se iba sintiendo, y así que decidió comenzar a buscar trabajo en otros lados, otros rubros y para su suerte (no tan buena) terminó en un bar en pleno corazón de Vancouver (Washington), de camarera para la gente de clase alta. La paga no era la gran cosa pero lo mejor eran las propinas. Era un lugar pensado para "seres" con mucho dinero. Y con este trabajo, Ana se dio cuenta, de lo poco que ella encajaba en el ámbito de la alta sociedad.

-Nunca hubiese encajado en el mundo de Christian- pensó para sus adentros, mientras una punzada sutil aunque muy íntima se asomaba en la boca su estómago, la cual no quiso admitirse a si misma. Siguió conduciendo en plena noche reprochándose por tener un pensamiento como ese. Y sin darle mas vuelta al asunto siguió manejando.

Pero cómo no recordarlo. Si que había sido un año muy malo. Espantoso. Lo comenzó de la peor manera: viendo la gran noticia en la televisión de la que todos estaba hablando: periodistas corriendo a Christian Grey con su nueva esposa morena hasta su BMW sedan último modelo, mientras Taylor y lo que parecían ser dos guardaespaldas más, escoltaban a la feliz pareja para que los parazzi no los acosaran. Si que había sido un golpe bajo; en ese entonces sólo había pasado un año desde su trágica separación. Que aquél hombre contrajera matrimonio tan pronto, no solo le causó dolor y desilusión, si no que comprendió que nunca había sido quien Ana había creído. Y a partir de ese día, se había prometido a si misma que la cautivadora pero fría y desolada persona de ojos grises, ya no existiría nunca más en su mundo.

Aparcó su vehículo en el estacionamiento para empleados. Antes de bajar, miró la hora en su celular. Treinta minutos antes del horario de comienzo de su jornada de 8 horas. Si que había hecho volar a su auto. Se relajó. Entró por la parte de atrás del establecimiento, sector donde se encontraba la cocina.

POV Ana

\- Hola Carl- lo salude dedicándole una sonrisa sincera. Él es el chef y jefe gastronómico del lugar. Su edad es muy cercana a la de Ray, quizás es una de las razones por las cuales nos llevamos muy bien y tenemos una relación tan fraternal. Y además es un genio de la cocina. Todo lo que hace es delicioso.

-Qué es lo que huele tan rico- y al decirle eso le guiño un ojo.

-Hola Ana- me da un abrazo y me responde - Crostini con salmón ahumado y alcaparras- señalando con una mano, y con la otra en dirección contraria - Dip de queso crema con champiñones y tocino.- se acerca a mi oido y me dice en voz baja- luego te preparo una vianda.

Saludo a algunos de los ayudantes de Carl: James, Kristen, Tom y Susan. Con ellos no tengo una gran relación pero son gente agradable.

Salgo de la cocina y paso a un cuarto donde están los casilleros. Dejo mis cosas allí, me cambió de ropa y me pongo mi uniforme: una camisa negra de seda fría con cuello mao y una escote en V, algo pronunciado para mi gusto, una falda negra de modal con lycra ajustada que llega por arriba de mis rodillas, el delantal negro con un bolsillo que lo ato a la altura de mi cintura y por último mis zapatos cerrados de taco alto. He aprendido a caminar con ellos pero no hay un solo día en el que no desee revolearlos por el aire.

Me dirijo por un pasillo a la parte de atrás de la barra, que esta conectada con la cocina y ficho mi tarjeta. Allí me cruzo con mis compañeras de trabajo.

Gina- la saludo calidamente con un abrazo- al fin has vuelto de tus vacaciones ¿Cómo han estado?

-Ana- me corresponde mi muestra de cariño. -Han sido fantásticas, lastima que se terminaron, pero en fin…- Me mira de arriba abajo. -Wow, el uniforme nuevo si que te sienta muy bien. Te llenarás de propinas hoy.-

-Vamos Ginie, los niños ricos son de lo mas irritantes que hay- le respondo algo resignada aunque tengo que reconocer que cuanto mejor nos vemos, mejor nos pagan.

-Lo sé, ni que lo digas ¿Sabes exactamente que es lo que sucederá hoy aquí? Oí que viene Kevin a dar un show- Y mientras termina la frase me echa un mirada inquisitiva esperando a que confiese algo.

Se a donde quiere llegar. Kevin es un gran saxofonista habitué del bar y es muy demandado para que de conciertos aquí. Tiempo atrás, tuvimos un pequeño affaire pero luego él mostró cierto interés en mi y yo lo rechacé. De todas formas, parece que él no se ha rendido conmigo. Intento desviar la conversación.

-Si, él vendrá.- digo como si no significara nada. -También habrá fiesta para algunos grupos de jóvenes ricachones en el sector vip, aunque el bar este abierto al público en general.

-¡Hey! ¡Muchachas!- Nos llama la atención el encargado, sacándonos por completo de la charla. -Dejen de parlotear y vayan inmediatamente a la sala que las puertas se abrirán en 5 minutos.-

Gina y yo nos vamos a piques a colocarnos en nuestro sector.

POV Christian

No entiendo por qué deje que Elliot me convenciera de venir con él y sus amigos a pasar el fin de semana en Vancouver y encima pasar la noche precisamente en este lugar. Reconozco que podría llegar a volverse terreno de negocio si me cruzara con el empresario correcto, pero dudo que los haya. Estoy convencido que la mayoría han venido de fiesta. Que perdida de tiempo. También oí que habrá un show de jazz, eso si puede resultar interesante.

-Señor, ya llegamos- me comunica Taylor

Bajo del auto junto con mi hermano y sus amigos: Zack, Tom y Alex.  
Entramos al lugar y vamos directamente hacia nuestra mesa. Ya hay bastante gente, mas que nada en el sector vip que es donde estamos nosotros. La camarera que nos atiende es algo tímida. Si lo sé, esta intimidada por mi presencia. No es mi intención hacerla sentir así, aunque a pesar de eso no me quita la mirada de encima. Lo lamento no me interesan las rubias pienso para mis adentros. Pedimos dos vinos blancos, los cuales son consumidos rápidamente, y una tabla de frutos secos y verduras grilladas para picar. Anuncian que en unos momentos comenzará el concierto de jazz y eso llama mi atención por unos momentos. Elliot no para con sus amigos de buscar mujeres para ligar, entiendo que tuvo una relación de varios años con kate pero desde que se divorciaron parece un adolescente con todas las hormonas en su esplendor. Bueno, mi matrimonio tampoco esta en su cúspide pero no ando como niño enloquecido.

Los minutos en este bar se hacen largos. Intento matar el tiempo hasta que empiece el recital, mirando detenidamente el lugar.

No es de mi gusto, demasiado iluminado en algunos sectores y en otros demasiado oscuro. No es sofisticado en ningún sentido, es muy común, los cuadros que están colgados no transmiten nada, son tan pocos que se pierden en lo inmenso de este ambiente. Tengo que reconocer que la comida y los tragos si valen la pena.

Mi vista sigue explorando cada detalle, como buen controlador que soy, y en un momento de movimientos entre gente y luces que titilan alrededor de la barra, veo un rostro familiar. No sé si el vino estará haciendo su efecto ya que recién trajeron dos botellas más y los estamos bebiendo, o es mi mente que no quiere creer lo que ve. Cierro el puño, lo aprieto con fuerzas y los dedos me comienzan a doler, pero no me importa. Mis dientes rechinan. Mis ojos se abren como platos al no creer lo que contemplan. Mis músculos se tensan ¡Oh si! El universo conspira contra mi. Veo que Elliot me esta mirando algo confuso, amaga con tocarme el brazo para llamarme pero no parece estar seguro de interrumpir mis reacciones. Hace bien.

Y allí la veo, con esos enormes y llamativos ojos cansados pero atentos, mientras que aquél hombre alto, muy alto y delgado pero de gran espalda, le habla y no la deja de mirar con deseo, con anhelo. Ella le contesta no se qué mientras le regala una sonrisa con sus labios pintados de rojo. Se me revuelve el estómago. Corro mi vista de semejante escena, tomó mi copa con furia y de un trago termino lo que quedaba de vino. Elliot solo se limita a llenar mi copa. Me ánimo a mirar otra vez. Ya no están. Comienzo a buscar con la mirada y no la encuentro. Mi búsqueda es interrumpida por el presentador, quien anuncia que el show va a comenzar, se apagan las luces y las pocas que quedan, solo alumbran al escenario. El saxofonista aparece, y mientras la mayoría lo recibe con un aplauso, yo caigo en la cuenta que es la misma persona que estaba intentando seducir a Anastasia. Comienza a tocar, y yo me mareo; las luces están apagadas y estoy teniendo un ataque de adrenalina, me siento fuera de sí, como si perdiera la percepción de la realidad. Me paro, decidido a escapar.

-¿A dónde vas hermanito?- me pregunta Elliot algo preocupado. Lo demuestra.

Intento parecer lo mas sereno posible. No es justo arruinarle la noche. -No te preocupes iré al baño. Estoy algo aturdido. No es nada.-

-Bueno, si necesitas tomar aire, al fondo hay un pequeño parque con verde.- me dice con un sonrisa mostrando interés en mi bienestar

Entró al baño y mojo mi rostro. No puedo creer mi suerte, justo hoy, justo aquí, cruzarme con ella. No puedo perder el control, ni los estribos. Lo había hablado miles de veces con John: Anastasia forma parte de mi pasado, por más doloroso que haya sido, nada iba a ser como antes. No puedo reaccionar así. Respiro hondo, me miro al espejo, me paro sacando pecho y me hago creer a mi mismo, que pase lo que pase hoy, vea la situación que vea, nada voy a hacer al respecto; tengo una bella esposa, Simon a la que no estoy tratando justamente y que me espera en casa. Suspiro. Me siento mejor. Quizás tomar un poco de aire me de la tranquilidad total para ya volver a la mesa. Me asomo al parque del bar. Me dirijo al fondo. Aquí si que han hecho un gran trabajo. Un camino que lleva hasta una fuente de agua con luces de colores, y a partir de ahí se divide en varios senderos con bancos de madera. Hay flores de colores y un fresco olor a verde. Las luces están bien distribuidas, ofreciendo una iluminación tenue pero manteniendo cierta intimidad. Hay muy pocas personas las cuales al escuchar el liviano sonido del saxo proveniente del bar, comienzan a entrar. Quedo completamente solo.

POV Ana

Que noche tan ajetreada. Lo bueno del show es que cuando comienza, mucho se pierden en él y puedo escaparme aunque sea 5 minutos de los pedidos constantes de tragos y vinos. Voy hacia el parque de atrás a fumar un cigarrillo. No es un vicio que me tenga atrapada pero en momentos así, si no fumo siquiera uno podría estallar. Si el encargado me llegara a descubrir estaría en grandes problemas. Pero a estas alturas de mi vida, es algo que poco me importa. La noche esta estrellada y cálida. Giro mi cabeza de un lado hacia al otro, estirando mi cuello y relajándome. Veo que no hay nadie, solo un hombre a lo lejos. No diviso su rostro a esta distancia pero tiene buen porte. Gira su mirada en dirección hacia mi. Yo comienzo a caminar hacia el final del límite del parque: allí puedo hacer lo prohibido sin que nadie le vaya a soplar al encargado que una de sus camareras esta fumando. Sigue mirándome, inmóvil, me pone incomoda. Bajo la vista y comienzo a buscar mi encendedor en el bolsillo de mi delantal, bajando mi vista, intentando desviar mi atención de ese momento extraño que se estaba produciendo. No paro de caminar. El ambiente se vuelve tenso, la piel se me pone de gallina ¿Qué diablos está pasando? Subo mi vista hacia arriba y alguien susurra mi nombre.

-Anastasia…-


	2. Chapter 2

_**CAP. 2: Solo quedaron cenizas**_

 _ **POV Ana**_

No caben en mis ojos el indeseable personaje de mi pasado que estoy viendo. Mi corazón se agita, no de alegría precisamente, y la ansiedad comienza a atacarme. En cuestión de segundos aparecen miles de imágenes por mi mente haciéndome pasar por un gran matiz de emociones. No sé cómo pero logro poner un alto a mi vorágine mental y las palabras terminan saliendo solas

-Christian- Lo miro a los ojos. Están vacíos. Fríos y calculadores, como la primera vez que lo vi. -Tanto tiempo ¿Cómo has estado?-

-Muy bien Anastasia- me responde sin quitarme su mirada de encima. - ¿Estás trabajando aquí? Llevas puesto el uniforme.

Quién es él para preguntarme siquiera algo, me molesta. Lo notó ebrio. Intento hacerme creer que su intención es sacar charla para hacer el momento más ameno. -Sí- Les contesto a secas mientras saco mi cigarrillo y lo enciendo. Confío en que por lo menos no es un soplón.

Se sorprende. - ¿Por qué estas fumando?

Y a ti que te importa le recrimino para mis adentros. -Cada cual tiene sus vicios Christian-

Primer indirecta. Comienza a irritarme su presencia. Y como era de esperarse, el silencio incomodo se presenta. Desvío mi mirada y doy unos pasos para atrás.

\- No querrás que el humo de este cigarro llegué a ti ¿O si?

Permanece callado. Sí, lo sé, quiero pelear con él y lo estoy provocando. Pero no es raro que no mueva un dedo o no reaccione ante una situación de tensión. Tan común en él, tan pasivo, tan cobarde, tan idiota. El calor en el pecho me agobia y necesito escupirlo.

-Oí que te has casado. Felicitaciones por cierto.- Se dibuja en mi rostro la sonrisa mas cínica jamás vista en todo el mundo.

\- Si, veo que te has enterado-

-Dime quien no se ha enterado y será mucho más fácil- le respondo sin modificar la falsedad obvia que despliegan mis labios. Le pego una última pitada a mi cigarrillo. Me agachó, lo apago en el piso y lo tiro en un cesto ubicado afuera./

-Debo volver a trabajar. Si me disculpas-

Y sin mirar hacia atrás comienzo a caminar hacia el bar. Entro con un nudo en mi garganta. Esto no era lo que yo me creía aquellas noches cuando conciliar el sueño era imposible, donde en mis reencuentros imaginarios con Christian podía entender todo, perdonarlo y seguir con mi vida. Cuántas sesiones más de terapia debo pagar para enterrar a este maldito y borrarlo de mi mente. Se supone que había aprendido a convivir con todo esto. Me resigno ante el dolor que empieza a hacerse presente en mi corazón y amenaza con hacer que las lágrimas escapen de mis ojos. Lo admito, hay muchas heridas sin sanar.

 ** _POV Christian_**

Y allí la veo alejarse. No importa cuanto lo intente: Anastasia no sabe mentir. Quería descargarse pero ignoré sus provocaciones. Está dolida, enojada y tiene todo el derecho del mundo en estar así. Me comporté como un patán el último tiempo juntos y no estuve cuando más me necesitaba. Fijo mi vista sobre una radiante rosa roja y muevo la cabeza en forma de negación. Llamo a Taylor y le digo que venga buscarme inmediatamente. Voy a volver a mi casa. Esto ha sido suficiente por hoy. Me despido de Elliot y de sus amigos y emprendo mi viaje hacia el Escala.  
Llego a mi hogar más rápido de lo que hubiese podido imaginar, había muy poco tráfico. Solo hay dos veladores encendidos en la plena oscuridad de la sala. Quiero estar limpio. Voy directo hacia el baño, abro la ducha, me saco mi ropa y comienzo a bañarme. Mientras el agua cae sobre mi cuerpo, y me va despabilando de la borrachera que había cogido, empiezo a recobrar imágenes con mayor claridad sobre lo que había sucedido: allí la veo, proyecto su pelo que estaba más oscuro que lo de costumbre y también más largo, veo esos ojos azules profundos, recuerdo esos labios rojos exhalando el humo llenos de sensualidad; en la silueta de su cuerpo y su andar mientras se iba alejando de mi (otra vez). Estaba hecha una mujer, más hermosa que antes inclusive. Me molesta muchísimo que fume, le daría un par de azotes con mi mano para que entendiera lo mal que le hace ese hábito asqueroso. Y cuando me doy cuenta, la temperatura de mi piel ha subido de tono y no puedo reprimir las fantasías que comienzo a tener. No puedo guardar todo esto. Termino de enjuagarme el jabón, cierro las canillas, me seco con la toalla y luego me cubro la cintura y piernas con ella. Me dirijo a mi habitación, para ser más exacto hacia la cama. Me inclino y susurro en el oido de Simon.

-Simon- y le doy un beso en sus labios -Despierta-

-¿Christian?- se remueve en la cama- ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que estabas Vancouver.- Me mira y me da un tierno beso. -Te extrañé.

-Yo también.- Miento cruelmente. -Te quiero en el cuarto de juegos en quince minutos- Me alejo.

Me mira confusa con sus ojos verdes. Realmente es una holandesa muy hermosa, de tes blanca, alta, de un cuerpo escultural, inteligente y de gustos finos. Ella odia que sea así de directo y frío pero cumple con lo que le pido sin quejarse. Está profundamente entregada hacia mi, ciegamente enamorada y yo… yo sigo siendo un maldito egoísta que se irá al infierno. Pero ser consciente de esto no impide que yo siga haciendo lo que está mal.

Luego de una intensa sesión de actividades en el cuarto, y ya encontrándonos en la cama nuevamente, me dispongo a cerrar mis ojos y al fin descansar. Simon ya duerme, quedó agotada. Y mientras logró conciliar mi descanso, mi mente juega a saltar entre recuerdos, sueños y pesadillas:

...

 ** _Ya perdí la noción del tiempo, no se cuanto hace que estoy encerrado en la oficina de mi casa. Necesito terminar de revisar estos contratos, debo hacer dinero. Si cierro negocios con esta empresa, se convertirá en una mina de oro que estará exclusivamente en mi poder. Golpean la puerta._**

 ** _-¿Quién es?-digo a secas. Odio que me interrumpan._**

 ** _-Sr. Grey, soy Gail. Disculpe las molestias, pero la señora Grey me mando a buscarlo. Dijo que lo llama a su celular y no le contesta. Se siente adolorida y lo necesita.-_**

 ** _-¿Está haciendo reposo como le indico el médico?-_**

 ** _-Si, señor.-_**

 ** _-Eso para mi es suficiente. -Muy bien. Dile que en un momento iré con ella.-_**

 ** _Escucho como los pasos de la Sra. Jones van desapareciendo, y a su vez también voy olvidando el pedido de Anastasia; solo para volver a concentrarme en mi trabajo. Las horas pasan y nunca voy a su lado.../_**

 ** _..._**

 ** _La observo a Ana. Esta mirando concentrada una nueva serie en la televisión, mientras que con una de sus manos se lleva un galleta de arroz a su boca. Me enfoco nuevamente en preparar la cena pero sus llamados a los gritos me sacan de mi tarea. Su voz reboza de alegría y entusiasmo por lo que mi reacción inicial de alerta, se relaja. Dejo las cosas en la barra de la cocina y voy hacia el sillón._**

 ** _-Christian, rápido- me reclama con una completa sonrisa._**

 ** _Y sin darme tiempo, coloca mi mano sobre su hermosa panza: nuestro pequeño se esta moviendo por primera vez y lo estoy sintiendo. Un sentimiento indescriptible se atraviesa en mi alma y de manera automática, apoyo mi cabeza sobre el vientre de Ana y me quedo allí con los ojos cerrados…_**

 ** _..._**

Un sudor caliente recorre mi frente y me despierta de aquel sueño perdido que estaba disfrutando. El sabor amargo de la realidad ya no me deja descansar. No vuelvo a dormir.

* * *

 _ **POV Ana**_

En toda la noche, no lo vuelvo a ver. Varias veces Gina se acerca a preguntarme si me siento bien. Me dice que estoy muy colorada. Tan poco tiempo tenemos de amistad y me conoce tan bien. Pensar eso, de alguna forma me hace sonreír. Quizás un extraña y tonta excusa para darle un respiro a mi cabeza por unos segundos aunque sea.

-Ana-

Giro y veo el rostro de Kevin algo preocupado.

-Ana ¿Te sientes bien? Tu rostro, estas muy sonrojada- y al decir eso roza mi mejilla con la punta de su dedo.

-¿Acaso Ginie te dijo algo?-

-No hace falta que ella me diga nada para saber si te sucede algo Ana. ¿Te llevo a tu casa? Ya hablé con el encargado y me dio el Ok para que pudieras irte antes de la hora. Yo ya terminé aquí y la verdad que me aburre ver tanta gente snob.

-Tú y tu poder sobre mis superiores- le digo mientras finjo una sonrisa. Suspiro. Quiero escapar muy lejos. -Sí, la verdad es que quisiera irme.

Me toma de la mano sin darme tiempo a reaccionar y nos vamos. Ni siquiera me cambio de ropa, solo tomo mi bolso, nos dirigimos a mi auto, el cual dejo que él conduzca y yo me coloco en el asiento del acompañante. Arrancamos hacia la calle pero volvemos a la puerta del bar ya que Kevin se olvida algo. Veo gente saliendo del lugar esperando a que el valet les traiga su auto. Solo tarda unos minutos y mí "amigo" saxofonista ya esta de vuelta

Al poco tiempo ya estamos en la puerta de mi casa.

-Gracias por traerme hasta aquí.

"-No es nada Ana. Te ves mucho mejor que antes. Parecías agobiada.- Me coloca un mechón de pelo detrás de mi oreja. -¿Hay algo que me quieras contar? ¿Algo que pueda hacer por ti?-

Siempre buscando contacto físico. Lo miro a los ojos y sin dejar pasar la oportunidad, me besa. Yo lo dejo y le respondo. Se siente bien pero dura tan poco la sensación de falso bienestar. Allí aparece la imagen de Christian con su mirada perturbadora, haciéndome entender que cualquier cosa que yo haga en esto momento, sería por puro y exclusivo despecho. Frenó repentinamente y me separo de Kevin.

Me mira confuso -¿Qué es lo que sucede Ana? ¿Que estoy haciendo mal?

-No Kevin. No eres tú, soy yo.

-Por favor no digas eso. Hieres mi orgullo Ana, me hace sentir patético.- Me responde algo apenado.

-Realmente no eres tú. Me gustas Kevin, me pareces agradable y buena persona pero yo… yo no estoy pasando por un buen momento.

-¿Por qué no me das una oportunidad? Te cierras cada vez que yo me quiero acercar, y… -suspira- duele Ana. En verdad me gustas mucho y lo sabes .

-Es por esa misma razón que no quiero que pases a mi casa Kevin.- Me acerco lo saludo con un beso en la mejilla.- Buenas Noches.- Y salgo del auto.-Buenas noches.

Entro a mi casa, pensando en el pobre corazón de este muchacho pero no tiene comparación con el peso que poseen los recuerdos de mi pasado.

Christian y yo podríamos haber solucionado las cosas de otra forma pero él me dejo a la deriva, lidiando con todo nuestros problemas a mi sola, evitándome día y noche con excusas del trabajo, sin llamadas, sin mensajes, solo lo necesario. Le di su tiempo, su espacio, intenté comprender; nada. Un día me invito al cuartos de juegos. Tuve la esperanza que si accedía a sus pedidos se podría abrir y enfrentar con el dolor que había sido perder a nuestro hijo y que había estado negando luego de varios meses. Pero maldición, me tuvo horas encerradas allí, proporcionándose placer de una manera egoísta y retorcida, sumido en un mundo donde solo importaba él y sus descargas. El dolor físico no se comparo con el de verlo incapaz de afrontar la realidad y hacerle pagar la desgracia a la persona que se supone que amaba y que también estaba sufriendo. No tiene perdón. No aguante su frialdad. Lo dejé y él no hizo absolutamente nada.

\- Mi hijo... - Susurro. Cuanto duele no tenerlo en mis brazos como tantas veces había anhelado.

Abro una botella de vino, me lleno una copa y me recuesto en el sillón, el cual se ha convertido en mi "cama" favorita estos últimos meses. Luego me quito la ropa y sin darme cuenta me quedo dormida.


End file.
